


The Power of Makeup

by alwxysyouhslwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwxysyouhslwt/pseuds/alwxysyouhslwt
Summary: Where Harry wears heaps of makeup and Louis wants to make him feel beautiful with what's underneath.





	1. New Start

**Harry's POV**

"Harry let's go"

my mom yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my last box and checked my room over again to make sure I don't miss anything. After looking and seeing nothing, I walked out of my room and stared at it from the hallway.

"Time to start new Harry. Time for a new life." I said to myself. I inhaled and closed my door slowly before making my way out of my house and into my mom's car. As my mom's car drove off, I looked back at my house that was filled with awful memories and traumatic experience. It's like everything that had happened was flashing before my eyes and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked away from the god awful house and focused back on the road. My mom reached over and grabbed my hand.

"It's okay babe. Everything is going to get better now." She said to me. Her voice so calming and smooth. I squeezed her small gentle and soft hand in mine giving her a silent thank you.

I pulled down the visor which had a little mirror and I checked my makeup. Everything looked good to me. I was never into wearing makeup. It wasn't my thing but ever since...nothing, never mind. Y'all don't need to know that yet. My mom placed her hand on my face and gently rubbed her thumb over my cheek.

"Babe you are so pretty even without the makeup. Why do you wear so much babe?" She questioned. I gave her a " _you know why_ " look and she nodded her and and put her hand back on the wheel.

Right now we are moving away from Cheshire to Doncaster which is about a 2 hour drive. I pulled out my phone and plugged in my headphones. I went to my playlist and put on shuffle. The first song that came on was one of my favorites. The Chain by Fleetwood Mac.

I don't remember falling asleep but I guess I did because my mom is shaking me awake right now. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"We're here love." She whispered ever so gently. I stretched and opened my door and got out. I looked at our new house which is really nice. It's not expensive looking, the house just looks so clean. So fresh and new. It was painted the most beautiful shade of blue with white outlining the edges. The grass was so green and leveled. Everything about this house just shouted new and I couldn't be anymore happier. My mom came over to me and grabbed my hand. Together we walked into our new home. Our new start.

The inside of the house was welcoming. It gives off a comfortable vibe that I'm falling in love with .

"Wow" I said breathlessly.

"I knew you would like it." My mom said proudly.

"Go pick a room my love and start unpacking." She told me.

"Yes mum." I told her back. I walked towards the stairs and started walking up it. What felt like forever was only a minute when I reached the door to my new room. I reached for the door handle and opened it revealing a empty room. It's a lot bigger than I expected.

"Mum I found my room!" I yelled out.

"Ok babe now go get your stuff from the vehicle!" She shouted back. I walked down the stairs and towards the car. I went back and forward getting boxes and after a good 10 minutes, I finally finished. I stood up and took a breath and started digging through the boxes to start setting up my room. I grabbed my blankets and put it on the bed that was left with the room. I then grabbed all my clothes and out it into my closet that is really big. I made sure everything was organized and neat. I walked out of my room with a box in my hand and walked into the restroom. I set up my toothbrush and my soaps and scented candles.I put up my new shower curtains which matches the carpet.

I then started grabbing my make up out of my bag. First I set up all the brushes. Then the foundations, the powder, the eye shadow, pretty much all the make up I have which is a lot. It's insane really. How I have so much make up and yet I use it almost everyday. After I finished setting the towels and double checking everything, I looked t myself in the mirror. I grabbed a make up remover wipe and wiped off half if my face. I looked at myself like that for awhile. How much make up can make a difference. How much it can cover up. I felt my eyes start tearing up the more I stared at my face in the dirty dirty mirror. I look in my eyes and see a story. A story I know to well.

I finished wiping off the make up and walked downstairs. My mom looked at me and smiled. But behind her eyes, I can see that she is sorry. I can see her heart breaking every time she looks at me. I can see the urge in her movements to go and hug me and never let go. Making me feel loved and beautiful.

"Dinner is ready love" She said. Her voice so soft and smooth. I nodded my head and walked to the table and sit down. After eating she gave me a kiss goodnight. She looked at me for a good while with a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes filled with love.

"Goodnight babe. I love you." She said. "I love you too mum. Night" I said back to her and she walked off.

I walked up to my room and closed my door. I took off my shirt and my pants before laying down and finally closing me eyes and falling into a deep nice sleep.

I woke up the next morning sweaty and breathing rapidly. Last night I had a nightmare. It felt so real. The adrenaline, the feeling of body movements clashing with each other. I heard all the yelling and screaming. I felt myself shaking every second as I keep thinking about it. I shaked it out of my head and got up from my bed. I started unpacking a few more boxes for the kitchen and the living room. My mom walked into the kitchen at 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Damn mom. I am guessing you slept good?" I said. My voice cheerful and playful. She laughed 

"Oh yes the best sleep ever babe. How did you sleep?" She asked.

I felt my face change. And the once happy and jokeful atmosphere changed into a serious and scared one.

"I dreamed about it again mum. Every night mum. It's like they don't go away." I said. I broke down she held me close and whispered calming things into my ear. That night I didn't sleep. I stared up at the ceiling thinking of questions.

_Am I always going to be like this?_

_When will the nightmares stop?_

_Am I ever going to be able to move on and look past this?_

_Will I ever be free from this black never ending hole filled with memories I don't want to remember._

_Flashbacks that I wished I still don't see. Sensations of me feeling or seeing it right next to me._

_Will things ever go back to normal?_


	2. Who is that?

**Louis POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh my fucking god shut up you stupid alarm!" I groaned out. I lazily threw the blanket off me and swung my legs around to get off my bed. I walked towards my restroom and turned on the sink. I watched the sink fill up with water. When it reached a little over midway, I turned it off. I looked at it for awhile then, I stuck my face in it. The cold water refreshing me felt amazing. After a good minute I picked up my head and grabbed a towel to dry my face. I brushed my teeth after and fixed my hair. I walked out of my room lazily and went into my closet. I picked out my usual outfit which is black jeans, my black TOMS, a whit shirt, and my green Adidas jacket. I walked over to my stand up mirror and looked at myself. " _Damn I look good"_ I thought to myself. I messed with my hair and finally got it to where I liked it.

I grabbed my car keys and went down into the kitchen. I grabbed a banana from the fridge before exiting out of my door and driving to school.I finally got to the school and parked into my usual parking spot. I got down and walked through the double doors and into this hell hole called school. I walked over to my locker and saw my friends Niall, Liam and Zayn there.

"Hey Tommo!" Niall said to me with his thick Irish accent.

"Hey Nialler." I said back casually. He threw is arms around me and hugged me. Niall was the soft one in our group. He loves to give us hugs and he always tells us how he appreciate and loves us. The feeling is mutual with Niall. I hugged him back and then we released.

"Hey Louis" Zayn and Liam said in unison. They awed at each other before grabbing each others hands. Yes Liam and Zayn are dating. Niall is the captain of their ship. He even came up with a name. Ziam. It's a pretty good name. As for me, I am a single pringle. I don't mind really. All the guys in this school are complete dicks or are just using people. It's disgusting the way some men are these days.

We all fell into a conversation about something random when the hallway got quiet. We all stopped talking and looked to see what was happening. Everyone was staring in one direction and we followed their stares. I took a sharp breath in when I saw what they were looking at. There standing at the double doors looking scared and nervous was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. When he walked down the hallway into the office, I caught a glimpse of him and saw him up closely. He had green emerald eyes and brown hair that was in a little quiff. One thing that was different that I found interesting was that he was wearing makeup. I saw the foundation complementing his skin perfectly and the eye shadow looking amazing. The mascara making his eyelashes so long and pretty. Everything about him is so gorgeous.

"Oh my god he is beautiful." I said in awe.

"Yea he sure is" Zayn said. Liam slapped his arm and Zayn let out a little "ow" before saying "But not as beautiful as Liam."He finished off. Liam glowed at that and they kissed. Ugh they are so cute it's gross!

"I wanna be friends with him." I said determined.

"Only friends Tommo?" Niall asked.

"Obviously not. But I am not gonna go up to him and be like _"Hey beautiful be my boyfriend"._ That is just weird. I don't even know him yet." I said.

The boys nodded their heads in agreement. The first bell rang and we walked to our classes. I have a class with Niall so we walked together to math. We walked into the classroom and sat in our desk which are in the back of the room. Niall and I were just talking when my teacher spoke up. We didn't pay attention to her.

"Okay guys so we have a new student today. I will like to introduce you all to Harry Styles." My head shot up and I felt my neck almost break. There standing in front of class is him.

"He just moved from Holmes Chapel. Everyone please welcome him. Harry you may take your seat."

She finished off and Harry took a seat by a girl who is a all around nice girl. I saw the girl turn towards him and smile. Harry smiled back at her and they were having a conversation before the teacher spoke up. I felt a pang of jealousy rise in me. I know I shouldn't feel jealous but can you blame me?

"Ok class please open your books to page 317 please."

The teacher said and started the lesson. The whole time I was just staring at Harry. Admiring everything about him. His perfect green eyes and his tan skin. He kinda looks like he could be a professional model. He is just that gorgeous. It's unbelievable.

"Tomlinson! Stop drooling over Harry and pay attention!" My teacher said.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Harry turned to look at me and he gave such a bright and perfect smile before turning back around. My ovaries just exploded. I sank into my desk pretending to pay attention when in reality I was day dreaming about the pretty boy who wears makeup.


	3. Friends?

**Louis POV**

It's been a week since my teacher embarrassed and exposed me in front of Harry and ever since then, I have been avoiding him. I'm too embarrassed. But anyway, I am at the mall right now with my friends so I am going to enjoy my time here and not overthink.

"Hey Tommo. You good? You seem to be thinking about something" Niall said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Nah I am fine Nialler don't worry" I told him. He nodded his head and we continued walking.

We had made it to the food court and I am craving for some Chick-Fil-A **(Yes there is a Chick-Fil-A in England I don't know where, just go along with it pls x )** so I started walking towards the line. The other boys were down for something else so we said we would meet at a table. I was in line on my phone when I looked up when the worker said "next person" so I walked up.

"Hi welcome to Chick-Fil-A may I please have your order" The worker said.

"Can I have a original Chick-Fil A sandwich with waffle fries with the drink a Dr.Pepper and that is all". **(Go along pls :))**

The worker nodded his head and went to tell the other workers my order. 5 Minutes later my name was being called and my food was here. I saw my friends at a table and I met with them. We were all chatting about casual stuff when something no someone caught my eye. Across from our table was a makeup store and Harry was there. His mid length curled hair in a nice man bun. His skinny jeans tight on his legs. His pink and white polka dot shirt showing off his tattoos and his tan and buff chest. Fuck he is practically sex on legs. I heard the guys laughing and I got out of my daze and looked at them with confused faces.

"Why are you guys laughing?" I ask seriously.

"I don't know why don't you ask your drool waterfall" Zayn said and they started laughing again.

"Ugh shut up no I am not." I said. I looked down and saw a puddle and I blushed.

"Dude seriously you should man up and talk to him." Liam said.

"I can't! I'm to shy and scared." I confessed. The guys looked at me and then each other. After a minute they looked back at me.

"Tommo...you are going to talk to Harry. Like right now." Niall said.

"WHAT!" I shouted and people looked at me and I mouthed a sorry to them.

"Niall I can't do that." I said.

"Oh yes you can now c'mon stop being a twat." Niall said.

"You guys are a bunch of arses" I said.

"But you love us" Niall said and I nodded because it's true I do love them. After another few minutes of sitting there, Harry was on the move.

"Ok Louis we are going to follow Harry to the next store. Pretend you are buying something and you "accidentally" bump into him. Than BAM! you guys fall in love" Liam said. I looked at him with a _are you serious?_ look. The other boys agreed with Liam and I sighed. We stayed about 6 feet apart from Harry. Harry was texting on his phone before he looked up and walked into the VANS store. I actually do need new VANS now that I think about it.

"Ok ready Louis?" Zayn asked. I looked at them with nervous eyes but I nodded my head. I walked into the store and took a deep breath. I started walking around. Ok Harry is like so tall why can't I see his curls anywhere. Oh well I might as well look for new shoes. As I was walking I saw these VANS that I have been wanting and I walked towards them. I grabbed them and called a worker over here. "Hi can I have these in size 9 please?" I asked politely. The worker nodded their head and walked off. As I waited I walked around the store. I grabbed my phone out and saw a text in the group chat asking "How is it going" and I was to distracted with texting I bumped into someone and I was about to fall back because the impact was too hard but someone caught me. I opened my eyes and saw Harry.

 _Oh my god Harry is holding me in his arms. Oh my god he is looking at me. Oh my god why is he so beautiful._ "Oh my god I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Oh god this is so-"

"Hey hey it's ok calm down love" Harry said to me. _Harry just called me "love". Oh my god am I alive?_ I nodded my head. "Really I know you didn't mean too." He continued. I nodded my head before looking at the ground. I can feel the blush coming on. God Louis you are so awkward. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with a concern look. I took a breath and started talking.

"Hi my name is Louis." I said calmly.

"Hi I am Harry" He said with is deep raspy silk like voice. "You are in one of my classes I think. Math isn't it?" He questioned. Oh my god if he remembers the incident in class i'm gonna cry. "You were the one the teacher called out because you weren't paying attention to the lesson. You were drooling over me" He finished. Instantly my cheeks heated up.

"Oh my god this is so embarrassing I am so sorry" I said.

"Don't be sorry. I find it super cute" He finished. Did Harry Styles just call me cute? Oh my god. I didn't think my cheeks could get any redder but I was wrong. "You are super adorable when you blush you know that?" He asked while looking at me fondly. I nervously laughed.

"Here are your shoes" The worker said.

"Thank you" I said before sitting down to try them on. They fit so nice. I looked at Harry. "Hey I know this is weird to ask, but can I have your number?" I asked. You can hear the nervousness and shakiness of my voice.

"Sure. Here let me see your phone." He said. I nodded and gave him my phone. He put his number in and gave me my phone back. "Text me later" Harry said before walking away. Oh my god I got Harry's number. I went up to the front desk and paid before walking out. My friends are standing there on there and they looked up and saw me. I sent a smile and a thumbs up.

"How was it Louis?" Zayn asked.

"It was amazing. I felt like I was dreaming. When I bumped into him I almost fell back because I am tiny compared to him but guess what? He caught me and was holding me in his arms! I swear I couldn't breathe." I said very excitedly. Zayn gave him a look that says _I am so happy for you_.

"What else happened?" Niall asked.

"After that we started talking and he brought up the incident in class." I said and they all started bursting out laughing. "Guys stop it's not funny. I swear I was so embarrassed. But then I wasn't because Harry called me cute! He called me cute!" I said. "Then I got his number." I finished and the boys mouths dropped.

"What! You got his number!" Liam said. I nodded my head.

"We are proud of you mate." Zayn said.

"Thanks guys" I said. We finished our mall time and we went home. We all drove here by ourselves except for Liam and Zayn obviously. After a ten minute drive I finally made it back to my house. It was 9:45 pm when I got home and I sighed. I hung up my keys before walking in my room and grabbed clothes for when I am done with my shower. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower water. I stripped from my clothes and stepped in. I let the hot water drop on me before actually starting to wash my hair. After a good 15 minute shower I was finally out.

It is 10 o'clock when I finally get out of the shower my clock said. I put on my underwear before getting into bed. I grabbed my phone and I opened my contact list. There in the contact list was Harry. I clicked on it and clicked message. I was nervous. I don't know what to type. _Ok just be casual Louis it's ok._ I started typing. When I was done I pressed send.

**Louis: Hey Harry it's Louis**

He felt like he was waiting for hours for Harry to respond when in reality, he only had to wait 3 minutes.

**Harry: Hey Louis :)**

**Louis: What are you doing?**

**Harry: Nothing really just sitting in my bed taking off my makeup. What about you?**

**Louis: Oh nice and nothing really just laying bed.**

**Harry: It's not really nice and oh cool.**

**Louis: What's not nice?**

**Harry: Taking off my makeup. I hate what I see.**

This man is beautiful in my eyes. Why doesn't he see that he is beautiful? Yes I know I have only seen him in makeup, but that's not really what makes you beautiful. It's your personality. Not looks.

**Louis: Aww don't say that. You are beautiful**

**Harry: How would you know? You have never seen me without my makeup.**

**Louis: Because darling, I don't go off looks.**

**Harry: Oh. Well thank you**

**Louis: Welcome :)**

**Harry: So I just finished taking off my makeup so I am going to bed now.**

**Louis: Ok. Text me tomorrow?**

**Harry: Yea of course. Night Lou x**

**Louis: Lou? I like that**

**Louis: Night Haz x**

I set my phone down on my desk next too me before drifting off to sleep with Harry in my thoughts as always.


	4. Do you trust me?

**Louis POV**

Ever since Harry and I had our incident in the VANS store, we have been hip to hip. We became best friends and honestly it is so amazing. He is already so welcomed in my friend group. Zayn, Liam, and Niall adore him so much. We do everything together. We got out to eat, we go to the mall, we have sleepovers, etc. Harry and I have became closer. My feelings for him become bigger everyday. The one thing that sucks is that I don't think he feels the same way. So I try my best to keep my feelings to myself.

Right now we are at lunch and laughing at a joke Harry said. One thing you need to know about Harry is that he tells the worst jokes ever. But I only laugh because A, They are so bad and B, I do like him a lot so. As we were talking Josh aka the biggest dick in school walked by us and "accidentally" spilled his drink on Harry. Harry was in a panic.

"Oh my god my makeup is washing off" He said. I looked at him confusingly. Zayn looked at him too but he had a different look. His eyebrows were pulled in together and his eyes squinted. Then his look became to a confused and shocked one. Now I am more confused.

"Harry don't worry maybe don't wear any for the rest of the d-"

"No I can't do that! I have to go." He cut me off and stood up and went ran to the bathroom. I am furious right now, Who does Josh think he is?

"Josh what the fuck is your problem!?" I said.

"What the fag deserved it." He said. That's when I lost it. I punched Josh right in the face and he fell. I got on top of him and hit him profusely.

"Don't you ever talk like that about him or I swear to god I will kill you. He has done nothing wrong to you. Now stop being a arse and get the hell out of here!" I said madder than ever. Zayn and Liam pulled me off of him and we all walked out. I ran to the bathroom and saw Harry re applying his makeup. "Haz are you ok?" I asked him worriedly. He looked over at me with a sad face.

"Yea I am ok. I'll get over it." He said. I walked over to him and I hugged him. He hugged me back and started sniffling. I ran my hand through his curls to relax him and it was working. I was getting tired of standing up so I slid down the wall with Harry and cradled him in my arms. I felt him relax more in my hold. I gave him a kiss on his temple before whispering in his ear.

"You better now Haz?" I said. He nodded his head and we got up. He walked to the mirror and looked at his makeup before grabbing my hand and walking out of the bathroom with me. We had the next class together so this isn't new. Us walking to class together. I really want to ask him why he got so worked up when his makeup was coming off. I mean we have been best friends for awhile and I know he has a sensitive spot when people ask him about his makeup. Even Zayn, Lam and Niall know not to ask him but I am worried. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled so widely. I return the smile and looked down when I felt a blush coming. Yea I'll wait to ask him.

After school was over, the guys and I met up at our spot.

"Ok so where should we eat? I am starving!" Niall said dramatically.

"Niall you are always hungry" Harry said and we all started laughing.

"Hmm how about McDonald's?" Liam said. We all nodded our heads and started walking to our cars. Harry comes with me because I pick him up everyday for school. Harry got in the car and before we drove off. We finally met the guys at McDonald's and we ate and talked like usual. After that we parted ways and I went to drop off Harry. We were jamming out to music singing at the top of our lungs and laughing.

"Tell me why Ain't nothing but a heartache" I sang

"Tell me why Ain't nothing but a mistake" Harry sang back. _Ok what the fuck. He sings good too. Oh my god I am so in love._

"Tell me why I never want to hear you say" I sang.

"I WANT IT THAT WAY" we screamed at the top of our lungs. We started laughing but soon the fun was over when we made it to Harry's house. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Today was fun" Harry said.

"Yea it was" I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me and god how bad I wanted to just lean over and kiss him. To tell him how I feel. Tell him that I love him. Tell him that I believe he is the one for me. But I can't. It's too soon. "Bye Haz"

"Bye Lou" he said and got off the car and closed the door. I waited until he went inside before taking off.

**Harry's POV**

"Bye Lou" I said before closing the door and walking into my house. Ever since Louis and I became best friends, my feelings have been all over the place. When I am around him, I get all these butterflies in my stomach. He makes me smile so much and laugh. I haven't felt like this in a long time and it's good to be feeling like this. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I turned on the lights and I screamed.

"Zayn! Oh my fucking god what are you doing here!" I said nervously and confused.

"Harry you and me are close. I just want you to be honest with me." He said seriously. I nodded my head and he started talking. "Earlier today when Josh dumped his drink on you, your makeup was coming off. And I saw something." He said. I was getting nervous now. "Harry...what did I see?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I can't tell you Zayn." I said.

"Why not Harry?" He shot back

"Because I can't Zayn! I can't!" I said. I started shaking and then I was crying. "I can't" I said. Zayn came over to me and hugged me. He calmed me down for a few minutes.

"Harry...Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Then tell me what I saw." He said. I took a deep breath and I told him everything. Let's just say by the end of the night we were both in tears. After tears it was me telling him not to say anything. He nodded his head and hugged me. Now Zayn knows my secret. I hope I made a right choice to tell him. When he left I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my makeup remover wipes. I wiped the makeup off and looked at myself in the mirror and started crying. 


	5. Ed

"Hell yes Nando's!" Niall cheered excitedly. Right now we are on our way to Nando's to eat and Niall can not shut up about it. But I can't blame him. Nando's is the best. We walked in and asked for a table of 5. We were guided to the back of the restaurant and we started talking minding our own business when the waiter came up.

"Hi my name is Ed I'll be your waiter for today." He said. "May I take your order?" He asked.

"Ed?" Harry said. I looked at him confused.

"Harry? Oh my god Harry!" Ed said excitedly. Harry got up and ran into Ed's arms with the biggest smile on his face. I felt this pang in my chest and I didn't like it one bit. "It's been so long. How have you been?" He asked.

"I have been better. I am starting fresh." Harry said. _Starting fresh from what though?_

"I didn't even know you had moved until your mom texted my mom." He said sad.

"I know I am so sorry but it was a quick thing. I had to get out of there because...well you know why." He said nervously. Ed nodded his head understanding what he was saying. _Why did Harry have to leave? What happened?_

"Hey let me have your number so we can catch up. I know you changed your phone and stuff because when I tried calling it says your number was no longer in use." He said. Harry nodded and gave him his number. "You know, you got a lot better at makeup." Ed said. Harry and him shared a laugh. I was getting annoyed so I cleared my throat and Ed took the hint. Liam kicked my leg under the table and I shot him a glare.

We ordered our meals and we continued talking. But I have to ask who the hell Ed is. "So how do you and Ed know each other?" I asked. Harry looked up at me.

"He was my best friend back in Holmes Chapel." He said. Oh thank god. I nodded my head and threw a smile at him. Ed came back with our food and we ate. Zayn asked for the check and a few minutes later Ed brought it. We all pitched in for our meals except Harry because I always pay for him. Ed came back and grabbed our ticket and we finally left. Harry and I got in my car and we drove off to my place. We are having a movie night and a sleepover. We finally made it to my house and got out.

"You ready for movie night Lou?" Harry asked.

"Yep! We have to watch Grease though because you know that's my favorite movie." I said

"I know I know but we are also gonna watch The Notebook because you know I love romantic comedies." He said and I nodded my head.

"I'm going to make popcorn." I said. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn and put it into the microwave. I walked back to the living room to see Harry texting someone. I walked over and looked and saw Ed's name. I groaned in annoyance. I know I shouldn't be jealous but I am. "Harry I have to tell you something." I said. He looked up at me with worried eyes.

"What's wrong Lou?" He asked. I sat down on the couch and faced him.

"I am jealous of Ed." I confessed. Harry looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Y-you jealous of Ed? Why?" He asked still laughing.

"Because you are my best friend and when you saw Ed today...I don't know I just feel like you are gonna leave me." I said. He stopped laughing and now had a serious face. "Lou you don't have to worry about him. I am not leaving you ever." Harry said and grabbed the side of my face and held it. He was drawing circles with the pad of his thumb. We were staring at each other intensely and next thing I knew we were both leaning in. We are so close I can feel his breath on my lips. We continued getting closer and closer and as soon as I felt the ghost of his lips the microwave beeped. I got out of my trance and got up and smiled at him before leaving to the kitchen quickly.

Oh my god. I almost kissed Harry. We almost kissed. Does this mean something? I shook my head and grabbed the popcorn I walked back into the living room and Harry was waiting for me on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and left a spot opened for me. I smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head and we started watching the movie. We were about a hour in when I shifted closer to Harry. He raised his arm and wrapped it around my small frame and pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder and continued watching the movie. Butterflies started erupting in my stomach. Man if only he knew what he does to me. A few minutes later I shifted trying to get comfortable when I felt my hand graze the side of his hand. I kept it there for a bit. I was about to move it when I felt Harry's large hand entangle with mine. We were holding hands now. I felt a blush creep onto my face. We stayed in this position for the rest of the movie. Me cuddled up against him and holding each other's hands.

The movie finally finished and I got up. I took out the movie and put on The Notebook. I sat back down on the couch and got into the same position before. We were in that position for a good 30 minutes until we both got tired.

"Ugh I am so tired but I don't want to get up." I said.

"Yea me too." He agreed. I got up and he looked at me confused.

"Lay down." I said. He looked at me before laying down. "Now make room for me." I said in a tired but happy voice. He smiled at me and did exactly what I said. I laid down next to him and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up deeper in him before falling asleep.

***

The next day I woke up. I was laying down on top of someone. I looked down and saw it was Harry. I guess during the night we must have moved a lot. Harry had his arms around me and I had my arms around him. I smiled big at the thought of me and harry cuddling. I tried to get out but I couldn't.

"No don't go Lou" Harry said in his morning voice. Oh my god his morning voice is so hot.

"I need to pee" I told him. He opened his eyes and stared up at me. He brought his hand to my cheek and held it there. I grabbed his hand and held it. We were both staring at each other with so much love in our eyes. Man do I love him a lot. He let go of me to let me use the bathroom. I walked upstairs and when i used the restroom all I could think about is Harry. About what happened. We were all cuddly and he held my hand and he was gently holding my face. Does he like me? I shaked my head and washed my hands and went back downstairs. Harry had fallen back to sleep. I walked over to him and was staring him.

"You know people find it scary when they realize someone is watching them sleep." Harry said. I blushed a deep red. "But I find it cute." He said. I blushed deeper. He opened up his arms asking me to come to him. I laid down and he engulfed me with his arms. We both fell asleep again.

We both woke up to the sound of my door opening and closing. We sat up and saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Morning boys! How was the movie night?" She asked

"It was good Mrs. Tomlinson I had so much fun." Harry said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Please Harry, call me Jay." She said. He nodded his head. "When do you plan to leave?" She asked.

"My mom texted me right now asking me to come home." He said and I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'll drive you" I said. He nodded his head and went to gather his stuff. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Sooo...you and Harry uh?" She asked.

"Mom! No we are just friends" I told her. She gave me the _"I am not stupid"_ "Ok fine. I have a crush on him. No I like him. A lot a lot" I told her. She smiled so wide.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." She said. I gaped at her and she laughed. I hugged her and walked back into the living room.

"I'm ready Lou" Harry said. We walked out the door and into my car. After a 10 minute drive we finally made it to Harry's house. "I had a good time." He said.

"I did too" I said back.

"Bye Lou" He said and was about to get out of the car but I stopped him. He looked at me confused and got back in the car.

"Haz I want to ask you something." I said.

"Sure what's up?" He asked.

"Will you go one a date with me?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock. I am so nervous. What if he says no? Oh my god I would be so embarrassed. He looked at me and smiled.

"I would love to go on a date with you." He said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I am smiling so wide right now and so is he. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Text me the info" he said. Then he shut my car door and walked inside his house. I started squealing. I am so happy. I grabbed my phone and opened the group chat.

 **Louis:** **GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT?**

**Niall: WHAT**

**Liam:** **yes Louis?**

**Zayn: I'm guessing good news?**

**Louis: I ASKED HARRY ON A DATE AND HE SAID YES!!**

**Niall: LOUIS OMG YES YES YES! MY SHIP IS SAILING. HAHA YOU GUYS OWE ME 10 DOLLARS.**

**Liam: Dammit**

**Zayn: Shit**

**Louis: Wait yall bet on this?**

**Niall: Yes and now I get money :)**

**Louis: Nice**

**Liam: We are proud of you Louis**

**Zayn: ^**

**Niall: #larryisreal**

**Louis: Larry?**

**Zayn: That's the ship name he gave you and Harry.**

**Louis: Oh**

**Louis: Well I'm going to go. Byeee :)**


	6. Date Night

"Zayn I am so nervous" I said.

"Louis it's ok. calm down." Zayn said.

"What if he doesn't like it?" I said in a sad voice. "What if he doesn't like me?" I said more insecure than before.

"If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have said yes to you" Zayn replied. I nodded my head. I turned around and looked at my body mirror. I am wearing casual clothes for our date. I texted Harry earlier to dress casual so he should be good. I fixed my hair and my shirt. I took a deep breath and turned around. "Where exactly are you taking him?" Zayn asked.

"I found this place a few months ago. It's a waterhole type thing. It has this waterfall that leads into a lake. The grass is really green and there are flowers everywhere. It's a pretty place." I said.

"That sounds nice and peaceful" He said.

"Yea. I also planned for a picnic because I am basic like that" I responded. Zayn barked out a laugh and so did I. I looked at the time and it was time for me to go. "Zayn where did I put the flowers?" I asked frantically. Zayn went looking around the room and they weren't there. "Zayn oh my god I lost the flowers." I said scared.

"I'll check downstairs" He said and I nodded my head. A few minutes later he came back with the flowers and I let out a breath of relief. "You look good Lou" Zayn said.

"Thanks Zayn" I replied and gave him a hug. I waved goodbye and left the house. I texted the group chat letting them know it is time.

**Louis: Ok guys it's date time**

**Niall: Larry is going strong. I am a proud father**

**Liam: Niall shut up. And good luck Lou it's going to go great.**

**Zayn: ^**

**Louis: Bye guys**

**Liam: Wait-**

**Louis What?**

**Liam: ARE YOU TEXTING AND DRIVING LOU!**

**Louis: Yes**

**Liam: What is wrong with you**

**Louis: Sorry Dad. I'll stop**

**Zayn: Haha**

**Liam: Good**

**Louis: Ok bye again**

After I texted the group chat, I texted Harry.

**Louis: Hey Haz I am on my way**

**Harry: Ok Lou. I'll be waiting x**

**Louis: Ok xx**

After a few minutes of more driving I finally made it to Harry's house. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I knocked on the door and waited a few minutes and Harry opened the door. I sucked in a breath as I saw him. He looked beautiful. He was wearing a blue buttoned shirt with the first 3 buttons unbuttoned showing off his tattoos. His dark chocolate curls styled perfectly as always and on top of his hair is a hat. He is wearing black skinny jeans and black chelsea boots.

"W-wow you look amazing." I said truthfully. He blushed a deep red.

"Thank you Louis so do you" He said. Now it is my turn to blush.

"Um these are for you" I said and held out the flowers.

"Oh my god Lou these are so pretty" He said. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" I said in awe. "Pretty flowers for a pretty boy" I said. He blushed. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yea let me just go put these flowers up" He said and ran inside. I waited for a good minute when he finally came out. We walked to my car and got in. "So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise" I said.

"Ugh I hate surprises" He said. I turned on the radio and hummed to the song playing. After a few minutes of driving down this smooth curvy road I saw the entrance to the waterhole which was off road. Harry was confused now. "Louis are you going to kill me?" He asked teasingly. I laughed.

"Of course not love. The place I am taking you is in here." I said. He nodded his head and looked straight ahead. I stopped the car before we make it to the place. "Ok so I am going to blind fold you." I said seriously.

"Huh ok" he said in a nervous voice. I grabbed the blind fold and put it around his head. After I was done I got out of my car and went to open the passenger side. I grabbed Harry's hand and guided him out of the car. I closed the doors and went to the trunk and got the picnic basket. I put my hand on his waist and started walking. We walked for maybe a minute until we finally made it.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded his head and I took off the blind fold. He gasp at the site in front of him.

"Louis this is so pretty oh my god. How did you find this?" He asked.

"I found it one night when I was driving. I come here when I need to release anger or something. It's a very special place for me so it only made sense to share this with a very special person." I said. He looked back at me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "So I planned picnic for us." I said. He looked at me with so much excitement in his eyes. I put out my hand and he grabbed it and intertwined them. We walked to the place I had originally chose. It was not that far from the water but close enough. Surrounding it were a bunch of flowers and trees.

We sat down and I got out the food and drinks. "So I remember you telling me that you love tacos so I got tacos" I said.

"You remember that?" He asked

"Of course. I remember everything you say" I told him truthfully. He smiled so big and looked down. I found that so cute. We ate and talked for a good 30 minutes. After we finished eating we laid down on the pretty green grass and staring up at the sky. The sun was setting and it looked beautiful. I sat up because I thought of an idea. "Harry let's go for a swim." I said excitedly. Harry eyes opened wide. I got confused. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Umm we can't swim" He said quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't like my body." He said with a insecure voice.

"I bet your body is beautiful" I said and he blushed. "Please" I said. He looked up at me with scared eyes.

"I can't I am sorry" He said in a sad and guilty. I looked at him and he had teary eyes.

"Hey love why are you crying it's ok" I said

"No it's not. I always mess up everything" He said. He looked down in shame. I looked at him with sad eyes. How can he say that about himself? He is so perfect. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face up. I stared at him with so much care in my eyes while he stared at me with guilty eyes. I have to show him that he is amazing and perfect. I have to show him how beautiful he is so he isn't insecure. I need to show him how happy he makes me. I took a deep breath and I leaned in and kiss him. He gasp at first but then started kissing me back.

My left hand caressed his cheek as I continued kissing him. His lips were so soft compared to mine. His breath tasted like mint. I bit his lip softly and he gasp giving my tongue entrance. Our tongues danced together. Our kiss having so much passion and love. He is such a good kisser oh my god. After another minute I finally pulled back and looked at him. He had a smile on his face and a blush creeping up. I smiled back at him with so much love.

"You know, you are a good kisser" I said trying to break the silence. He laughed.

"You are a good kisser too" he said. I blushed.

"Haz can I say something." I asked. He nodded his head. I took a deep breath and started talking. "Hazza I have liked you for such a long time. Since I first saw you actually. When we became best friends it was so amazing. But over time my feelings for you deepened. Every time I am with you I have the biggest smile on my face. I always have butterflies in my stomach. You make me feel alive. I love everything about you. Your hair, your gorgeous green eyes, your body, your style, your makeup. Everything about is just so beautiful, amazing and captivating to me. I know you might not feel the same way but I am going to ask anyway. Harry will you do me the honor and be my boyfriend?" I asked.

He looked shocked but after awhile a smile grew on his face. "Lou, I will love to be your boyfriend" He said.

"Wait really?" I asked

"Yes. I have been feeling things about you lately and I didn't know what they meant until now." He said truthfully. I scooted towards him and kissed him deeply. We both smiled into the kiss making our teeth clatter. We both laughed but continued kissing each other. The rest of our date consisted of kissing and holding each other. Tonight was so amazing; I hope it never ends. But all good things come to a end.


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!

**Harry's POV**

"Happy 6 months anniversary babe!" Louis said in a chirpy voice. I smiled at him and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Happy 6 love" I said. He smiled brightly at me. God I love his smile. It's my favorite thing about him besides his ocean blue eyes. Right now we are at my house sitting at the dinner table. I told my mom earlier that Louis was going to come over for our 6 months anniversary and she said it was ok and to use protection. I silently scolded her for saying that.

These 6 months with Louis have been amazing. Absolutely amazing. We have shared laughs and sweet innocent kisses. But I have been feeling very guilty lately. I need to come clean to him. I can sense that he is getting a little annoyed because of what I do. I have been very secretive in the last few months. Like when we have sleepovers I usually wait for him to fall asleep before taking off my makeup. I also wake up earlier than him so I can re apply it. He always asking me why I do that and I always give the lamest excuses.

He has also been asking me why Zayn and I have become closer. We are acting more secretive and it's making it look bad. When in reality I am crying to Zayn asking for advice on when I should tell Louis. He is always there for me when I need him. Louis is also wondering why he has never seen me without a shirt. I can't blame him though. Today is the day I am going to come clean. Today is the day I am going to tell him my biggest secret. Let's hope it goes well.

"Hey Louis. I need to tell you something." I spoke up. He looked up with confused eyes.

"What's up babe?" He asked.

"Over the past few months, I could tell you were getting annoyed or confused and I think it's time I come clean to you." I said in a quiet voice

"Hey babe it's ok. I know it may have looked like that-" I cut him off

"No. I need to come clean. I have to be honest with you." I said.

"If you are not ready, it's ok. You don't need to tell me." He said sincerely.

"I want to. How can you date someone who isn't even honest with you." I said in a guilty voice. He looked down and took a breath. He then got up and hugged me. I hugged him back and started sniffling. He played with my hair and whispered sweet nothings in my ear to calm me.

"Take your time babe." He said. I nodded my head.

"So there is a reason why I wear makeup and why you have never seen me naked. It all started a year ago. I was in my third year of high school in Holmes Chapel. I was a straight A student. I did all my homework and was in many clubs. My life was great. I had a loving mother and friends who I would tell everything too. One day at school, we got a new student. His name is Nick. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 5'11 with a slim body. We became friends that day. The principle wanted me to show him around the school and so I did. After that day Nick and I were inseparable. Well after a couple months, Nick asked me to be his boyfriend. And I said yes. I actually said yes. God I was so stupid." I said. I looked at Louis and he was staring at me with eyes that say "it's ok if you need to stop I am listening".

I continued "The first few months of our relationship were great. We go on dates and spend time everyday together. It wasn't until a month later when Nick started acting different. He was being more forceful? I guess you could say. He wanted to do stuff, but I wouldn't allow it. He got annoyed really easily and one day when he couldn't take no for a answer...he hit me." I said. I heard Louis gasp and I looked up at him.

"H-he what?" He said in a sad voice.

"He hit me. And it wasn't only that moment. It was everyday. He became super abusive when I tried to defend for myself. He would punch my face, kick my sides, throw me around like a raggedy doll. It was bad lou...so bad" I said on the verge of tears.

"Shh hey babe calm down. It's ok take a breath" He said in a caring voice. I nodded my head and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I ended up telling my mom later on and she didn't take it well. Of course she wouldn't. She made sure I would never see Nick again but of course, Nick always found ways. The abusing was so bad, that he ended up scaring my face and body. Every scar, bruise, cut...it's from him. It got worse when he started raping me also." I said and Louis let down a tear. "Before this got more worse we packed all our bags and moved quickly. We didn't tell anyone about us moving or what was happening to me. We just left. That is why I wear makeup and never show you my body. It is damaged and no good. Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I cry. I cry so much." I said. I heard Louis sniffle and when I looked at him he started sobbing. I hugged him and told him it is ok and he shook his head no.

"This is not ok Harry...oh my god I feel like such a dick for ever getting annoyed. Oh my god Harry I am so sorry" He said before sobbing more.

"Zayn knows. That's why we have gotten closer. He knows. He saw the scars that one day when Josh dumped his drink on me." I said. Louis face had realization in it and he broke down again. I held him until he calmed down. After a good 10 minutes he looked up at me and kissed me. So passionately and deeply. I could taste the salty tears coming down his face so I use the pad of my thumb to wipe them away.

"Harry...I know what I am going about to ask is big but...I want to see you without your makeup." He said. I looked up at him with sad eyes but nodded my head. He held my hand tighter assuring me it's going to be ok. "Thank you for being honest with me. I know it wasn't easy." He said. I nodded my head.

We got up and walked to my bathroom. I closed the bathroom door when we walked in and I grabbed the makeup wipes from off the counter.

"Babe you don't have to do this if you're not ready." He said concernedly

"No I am ready." I said confidently. He nodded his head and I took out a makeup wipe I took a deep breath and I put the makeup wipe on my right eye. I started taking off the makeup on my eye. Louis gasp as he saw a few scars already. I then preceded to take off my whole right side of the face. Once that was done, Louis was crying more because now he was seeing a comparison between my makeup face and natural face.

"O-oh my god. Harry" He said. I finally took off all my makeup. My real face was now exposed and I heard Louis cry harder than he already was. I hugged him for probably the 100th time tonight.

"Why would he do this to you haz? You didn't deserve that. You deserve love and only love. You deserve to be cared for. Harry I will protect you and care for you till the day I die. Harry I am so sorry this happened" He said. His voice cracking here and there. "Harry I love you so much" Louis said and I froze up. So did Louis. "Oh my god I am sorry I didn't mean to say that it just slip-" I cut him off and crashed my lips into his.

"I love you too Louis. So much" I said and I kissed him again. I opened my bathroom door and walked backwards to my room. Louis and I were still kissing when we reached my bed room. I fell on my bed with Louis on top of me kissing me passionately. I scooted back against my headboard and Louis started straddling me. It was in this moment I knew, I will love Louis forever. I trust him with everything of mine. He is mine and I am his.

"Louis...I am ready." I said. He pulled his lips off of me and stared at me.

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush." He told me. I nodded my head and he smiled. "Ready?" He asked

"Yes" I said.


	8. What a Feeling

**Harry's POV**

Louis hesitated a bit but he leaned down and kissed me. I gripped his hips and kissed him roughly. His hand went into my hair and he pulled it. A moan escaped my mouth and he found that as the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues moved together, both fighting for dominance. Louis grinded down and we both let out moans. He continued grinding down against my hard. I could feel his hardening too.

He moved his lips from my lips to my jawline and down to my neck. I tilted my head to the side so he can have more access. I moaned when he found my sweet spot. He continued sucking on that spot harshly. My hand went to the hem of his shirt and I tugged at the bottom. He took off his shirt and my shirt disconnecting his lips from my neck. I scooted down so I was on my back and Louis on top.

He kissed me again and did the same thing as last time instead he went lower. He kissed my collarbone and then he stopped on my nipple. He swirled is tongue around it before sucking. I put my hands in his hair and moaned his name.

"Oh my god louis" I said in a low and raspy voice. After doing one nipple he went to the other one and did the same thing. He then went back up and kissed my lips. I disconnected our lips and my lips found a place on his neck. I kissed his whole neck trying to find his spot. When I heard a moan come out, I knew I had found it. I sucked on that spot before releasing. I kissed him again and after a good minute, he started going back down again. This time he didn't stop at my nipples. He went lower and lower till he finally reached my pants. He started to unbutton my jeans before taking them off and throwing them to the side. He did the same with his.

He started kissing my thighs when all of a sudden he stopped. I got confused and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked up at me before climbing up on me again. He looked at me with lustful and caring eyes.

"I want to do something" He said. And I nodded my as he continued looking at my face. Next thing I knew, he was kissing my eyes.

"Louis what are you-" he cut me off

"Shh" He said and I let him continue. He kissed my eyelids, my forehead, me cheeks, my whole face.

"I want to show you that you are beautiful to me no matter how many scars you have." He said and continued kissing every scar on my face. "You" kiss "are" kiss "beautiful" kiss "to" kiss "me" He said. He then went to my neck and kissed all the scars on my neck. He then started kissing my chest and stomach. "You are so beautiful Harry. Gorgeous" He said.

My eyes filled up with tears with how much Louis cares for me. I have so many scars and bruises on my body and he is getting every single one of them. He kissed the ones on my thighs and my knee and the rest of my leg. Once he was done he came up so our eyes would meet. With his left hand he grabbed my cheek gently and let out a sigh.

"Harry you are so beautiful please remember that. All these scars show just how brave and strong you are. How much you went through but still kept fighting. You are so amazing Harry and I hope I just showed you how much I care for you and love you." He finished. A tear slipped out of my eyes. He wiped the tear and kissed my lips again.

"Thank you Lou...I love you" I said.

"I love you too Harry" He said. "Now..where were we?" He said in a light tone and we both laughed. He kissed my lips as always and went down my body again until he got to my thighs. He looked up at me "Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and he nodded his head and took off my underwear. He kissed my thighs before he finally reached my shaft. With his tongue he licked up my hard. I moaned and my hands instantly went to his hair. He kissed the head and started sucking the head. "Uh yes Lou" I said. He moaned which caused vibrations to go through my cock. He swirled my head with his tongue before going lower. He hollowed his cheeks and started sucking. With the part that he couldn't reach, he used his hand. His tongue was swirling and his hand was twisting. The combination was perfect.

I felt this feeling in my stomach. "Lou I am about to" I couldn't finish my sentence due to the amount of pleasure I was receiving.

"I know babe. Come for me baby" He said in the most seductive voice. As soon as he said that, I released inside his mouth and he confidently swallowed it. He came back up to me and started kissing me. I could taste myself on his mouth and it turned me on again. I felt Louis hard against me. I went to grab it but he stopped me. "No" he said. I got embarrassed.

"Why? You have been so good to me, let me be good to you" I said in a sad voice.

"Harry I want to pleasure you tonight. We can do this plenty of other times but tonight, I am pleasuring you. You deserve to be pleasured and loved. And I am going to make sure you feel that." He said.

"Aww Lou" I said. "You are such a sap" I said and we both laughed.

"Only for you" he said and kissed me again. We disconnected our lips. "Where do you keep your lube and condoms?" he asked.

"In my top drawer" I told him. He nodded his head and went to my drawer. His ass looked so cute. "Your ass looks cute babe" I told him.

"Oh shut up haz" he said. I laughed. He came back and got between my legs. He motioned me to open my legs more so I did. He opened the lube bottle and put some on his fingers. "Ok Haz this is going to feel weird at first, but I promise it will get better? Is this ok? We can stop right now." He said.

"It's ok. I want it." I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive" i said with a smile. He smiled back at me before putting his index finger at the entrance of my hole. I felt the liquid on his finger and I felt him rub some lube around my hole before pushing his finger in. He waited for me to feel comfortable before taking out his finger and putting it back in. He started off slow but started gradually going faster.

"Fuck yes Lou. Oh my god" I said. He continued to fingering me at a rapid speed. "More I want more" I said and he listening and added a second finger. Like always it felt weird but got better. He started scissoring his fingers giving me more pleasure. He was doing gods work with his fingers when he hit a certain spot. "O-oh" I said. "Do that again" I said and Louis hit that same spot over and and over again. He took out his fingers and I whined at the loss. He got the condom and put it on. Then he got the lube again and poured some on the condom. He lined himself up with my hole. He looked at me with concern eyes.

"Haz are you sure?" He asked. I nodded my head and he mouthed a "ok." "This is going to hurt a bit ok?" He asked. And I nodded my head. He kissed me as he slowly went in. I wasn't use to this feeling and it hurt a lot. "I know baby I know it will feel better soon" He reassured me. I nodded my head and continued kissing him. He was finally all the way in. He waited for me to nod my head before continuing. He pulled out and went back in over and over again at a soft pace. The pain soon turned into pleasure.

"Faster Lou faster" I said desperately. He started going faster.

"Fuck Harry so tight for me" He said. He continued going and he reached up for both my hands and intertwined them. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine every time we felt the need to. He kissed me and then went to attack my neck. The pleasure was so much for me that I let out the loudest moan I have ever done. Louis moaned to.

"Harry" He moaned out.

"Lou I am going to come" Harry said.

"Me too babe" he replied. He started going faster. "Come with me baby." He said and after a few more thrust, we came together. Both of us saying each others names. He relaxed a bit and kissed me innocently. He then got out of me and disposed the condom before coming to lay down next to me. I rolled over on him. He wrapped my arms around my body and held me. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and kissed me.

"Thank you Lou. Thank you for making me feel loved and cared for." I said.

"Of course babe. I love you." he replied.

"I love you too" I said. We both gave each other one last kiss before drifting off to sleep with each other in our arms and smiles on our faces. 


	9. The Next Day

**Louis POV**

I heard my phone alarm going off. I turned off the alarm then I slowly started waking up. I was wrapped in someone's arms. I was confused at first, but then I remember last nights events. My eyes focused more and I saw I was in Harry's arms. I stared at him for awhile just admiring him. He is so beautiful and he doesn't even know it. I leaned down and kissed his right cheek, then his left, the both corners of his mouth before giving him a peck on the lips. He moved around a bit but snores filled the room again. I laughed quietly before trying to get out of his hold. Once I completed I put on some underwear and shorts before sneaking out of his room. I tip toed down the stairs as quietly as I can.

"Morning Louis!" someone said in a cheerful voice. I gasp and jumped in the air. It was Harry's mom.

"Morning Mrs. Twist." I said.

"Honey, please call me Anne" She said with a warm smile and I smiled at her.

"Ok so I wan't to make Harry breakfast. What should I make?" I asked.

"Honestly give him Tac-O's" Anne said.

"Tacos? Isn't that like a lunch or dinner thing?" I asked confused.

"Nope it's a cereal" She said confidently and then she pulled out the cereal.

"Oh my god that is disgusting" I said.

"It even makes the milk taste like tacos" She said and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "But yeah this will be perfect for him trust me." She said and I nodded my head. "Now I must be going. Please don't make a mess Lou" She said.

"I won't haha" I replied and she smiled before leaving off to work. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk. I then walked towards the cabinet and grabbed the cereal. I put the cereal in the bowl then added the milk. Once that was done, I put everything up and slowly started walking up the stairs. I walked into Harry's room to see him still sleeping. I walked over and put the bowl on his counter. I got on top of him and started waking him up.

"Hey sleepy pants wake up" I said and he didn't budge. "Haaaazzzzzzz" I said shaking him.

"No get away" He said.

"I am hurt" I said with laughter. He opened his eyes and saw it was me.

"Morning love" He said in his morning voice which is incredibly hot may I add. He leaned up and kissed me.

"Sooo I made you breakfast" I told him and reached for the cereal.

"Aww my favorite" he said. "Thanks babe"

"Welcome." I said. "Oh and by the way, that is so gross Harry" I told him and he looked up at me with the most offended look ever.

"Excuse me. this is the best cereal ever." He said and I wrinkled my nose in disgust but we ended up both laughing.

"I am going to the bathroom" I told him and he nodded his head and I got up. Once I made it into the bathroom I pulled my phone out. I can't wait to tell the guys.

**Louis: Tehe guys guess what?**

**Zayn: Lou wtf it's so early in the morning**

**Niall: Yea Tommo wth**

**Liam: Guys leave him alone.**

**Louis: Ok now can I tell you all my news?**

**Niall: Yes go ahead.**

**Louis: So me and Harry did it.**

**Liam: Did what?**

**Zayn:^**

**Niall: OMG YOU GUYS DID!! HOW WAS IT**

**Louis: IT WAS AMAZING NIALL OMG IT WAS PERFECT.**

**Zayn: What are you all talking about?**

**Niall: TOMMO AND HARRY DID THE BIRDS AND THE BEES!**

**Liam: NO FUCKING WAY**

**Louis: YES WAY**

**Zayn: Congrats dude**

**Liam: Yea congrats**

**Louis: Thank you**

**Niall: My ship is sailing. I am a proud captain**

**Louis: haha but yea that's what I wanted to tell you all.**

**Zayn: Nice**

**Louis: Yea so byeee x**

**Liam: Bye xx**

**Zayn: Bye Lou xx**

**Niall: Bye Tommo xx :)**

I got off the chat and walked out of the bathroom and into Harry's bedroom.

"So how did the guys take the news?" Harry questioned.

"Whaaat? what news?" I said stupidly.

"Oh you know, us finally doing it" he said.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Niall texted me saying how he is a proud dad because and I quote "You and Louis did it Harry! When were going to tell me? This is one of the moments I have to put in my captain journal" And now I am generally concerned for him" Harry said. We both laughed.

"Ah Niall being Niall." I said. "I was going to tell you" I said nervous.

"I know babe." he said. I stared at him for awhile before he looked at me. "Staring is really creepy you know and I am starting to get insecure" he said and I snapped out of it.

"I am just admiring you. You are so beautiful Harry you have nothing to be insecure about." I told him. I leaned in and kissed him. "I love you" I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"I love you too Lou" He said and we spent the rest of the day laughing and enjoying each other.


	10. It's him Lou...It's him

**Harry's POV**

It's been 3 months since I came clean to Louis. I spilled my darkest secret with him on our 6 month anniversary. We ended up making love and he proved to me that he will protect and care for me for as long as I live. As of right now, we are at the mall on a casual Saturday. We just finished buying me some makeup from a store. We were holding each others hands and laughing when my stomach growled loud. Louis looked over at me a snorted.

"Hungry there babe?" he said in a teasing voice. I blushed but nodded my head. "We can get food love" he said and we walked to the food court. We got in line for McDonald's and waited for a good 3 minutes before it was our turn. When it was our turn we ordered our food and waited for our name to be called. For some reason I was getting a bad feeling in my stomach. I just took a deep breath and ignored it.

The worker called our name and we grabbed our food. I grabbed the food and Louis grabbed our drink. As we were walking, we weren't paying much attention and Louis bump into someone and spilled the drink. Everybody looked at us for a few moments before turning back and ignoring us.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Louis said frantically. "Harry go get napkins please babe?" he asked and I nodded my head and ran to the bathroom. I grabbed the napkins and ran back to the incident. I walked up to the man who was looking down at his drench clothes.

"Here you go sir. I am so sorry this happened" I said as I was holding out the napkins.

"It's ok lad" he said and I froze in my place. That voice sounded so familiar. He finally looked up and we gave each other eye contact. I gasped in shock. I started trembling a bit because I am terrified.

"Harry?" he said. I couldn't speak. I had no words and I was honestly shocked to see him here. I took a few steps back to Louis who was giving us a confused stare.

"Harry babe you ok? Louis asked. I looked at him with worry and scared eyes. "Harry what's wrong" he said more concerned than confused. I leaned down towards his ear.

"It's him Lou...It's him" I told him in a shaky voice. Louis looked at me with shocked eyes. He stared at Nick with so much hatred. I saw Louis ball his fist up and I grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down.

"Harry it's been so long. I miss you. You didn't even tell me you were leaving" Nick said.

"Yeah that was kinda the point" Louis said with hatred and disgust.

"Excuse me?" Nick said.

"You heard me. You are a sick and disgusting man." Louis said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Nick fired back.

"I'm Louis. Harry's boyfriend" Louis said confidently.

"Well I'm Ni-"

"Yea I know who you are dick face. Just get the hell out of here before I beat the shit out of you" Louis cut him off.

"Ok I'll leave. C'mon Harry let's go" he said and I looked at him with a confused look.

"I-Im not leaving with you!" I said.

"Yes you are. As far as I am concern, you left town and then cheated on me." he said in a smart ass voice.

"I didn't cheat on you" I said with confusion.

"Well you certainly didn't break up with me. You just left." he said.

"I thought you would take the hint considering you are the reason I left." I said back.

"Oh really?" he said. I was about to speak but Louis jumped in.

"Yes he left because of you! You abused and raped him all the damn time and you didn't care! You destroyed him. He changed because of you. Now he can't even go anywhere without makeup because of all the ugly scars and bruises and cuts you left him!! Do you know how long i took him to come lean to me? 6 fooking months. 6! Now I suggest you better get the hell out of here before I beat your sorry ass." Louis finished.

Nick looked very angry. His nostrils flared up and his eyebrows came together. He walked up to Louis and punched him in the face. I gasp as Louis fell to the floor holding his face.

"What the fuck Nick!" I yelled. Nick looked at me and grabbed my arm harshly and started dragging me away. "Let go of me Nick" I yelled. He didn't listen and continued pulling me. Everyone was looking but no one was helping me. Some were staring and others recording. I got out of his arm and tried getting away but he pulled me back and turned me so I was looking at him. "Louis!" I shouted and he hit me. Louis got up and went to Nick and punched him in the face, Nick fell over and Louis got on top of him. Louis started punching him profusely. I went behind Louis and tried to get him off.

"You deserve this because of what you did to my Harry. My sweet, caring, loving, and innocent Harry." he said and continued fighting. Nick threw a few punches but Louis had so much adrenaline that he didn't feel them. One more punch and I finally got him off. He looked at me and he saw my cheek bruising up. He tried running back to Nick but I held him back.

"No Louis c'mon let's go" I said and he nodded his head and kissed my cheek before we started speed walking away.

"I will find you Harry! I will get you. You will be mine soon!" Nick shouted. We started running and got out of the mall and went into the car. We drove off quickly. Louis was breathing hard and I was a mess. I was crying and shaking. Louis pulled the car over and unbuckled his seat belt. He reached across and held me. I cried into his shoulder and hugged him so tightly. He hugged me back with the same amount of force and was rubbing my head.

"I am so sorry Lou..this is all my fault I am so sorry" I said still crying into his shoulder.

"No babe no it's not" he said reassuringly but I didn't believe him. I didn't stop crying for another 10 minutes. Once I was finally done I looked up at Louis and he sent me a sad smile. He caressed my face before giving me a kiss. "I love you babe. I am so sorry this happened" he said.

"I love you too and I am so sorry. This is my fault" I said. He shook his head no but put his seat belt back on. I did the same and we drove off to my house. We got off the car and we went up to the door. I opened it with my spare key I always keep. My mom was in the living room and turned towards us when we entered. She saw mine and Louis faces and gasp.

"What happened!" she said frantically. Louis and I shared a glanced and looked back at her.

"You may want to sit down Anne" Louis said and she nodded her head. We told her everything and by the end of it, she was crying.

"My babies are y'all ok?" she asked and we nodded our head. "Harry...I am so sorry you had to see him again." she said and I nodded m head agreeing with her.

"Anne I am so sorry. I tried so hard to keep him safe. I feel so guilty Anne I am so sorry" Louis said now crying. My mom came over to us and hugged us. We buried both our faces into her and Louis and I held each others hands behind her. "Y'all should stay tonight. Louis ask your mom" she said and Louis nodded his head and texted her.

"She said ok" he responded and I nodded my head. After a long crying session, my mom cooked dinner and we ate. After that Louis and I went up to my room after saying goodnight to my mom. We walked in and closed the door. I walked over to my vanity and sat down. I took out my makeup wipes. Louis came over to me and put his arms around my neck. I leaned into his arms and he kissed my head. I started taking off the makeup and where Nick hit me earlier, the bruise looked a lot worse without the makeup. I tear fell out of my eye and Louis hugged me tighter. After that we both stripped from our clothes into we were in our underwear.

We laid down on my bed and got under the blanket. Louis and I were facing each other and we gave each other sad smiles. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around him and leaned in closer to his face. He kissed me and I gladly kissed him back.

"I love you Haz" he said after.

"I love you too" I said before we both fell asleep.


	11. The Nightmare

**Harry's POV**

_"Morning babe" I said to Louis. I was turned away from him but I was in his arms. I turned around and I screamed. It wasn't Louis who was holding me, it was Nick. I got off the bed and started walking back but I ended tripping over something. I looked to see what I tripped on and I yelled again._

_"LOUIS NO! LOUIS!" I yelled with tears coming down my face. I ran to him and more tears came down my face as I stared at him. His face was bloody and disfigured. I couldn't recognize him. Nick looked at me with a wicked smile on his face. "Louis please come back to me. Louis please wake up!" I said and he never opened his eyes. His chest never moved up and down. The warmth that I use to felt was no longer there. It was replaced with cold. I cried harder._

_"Hurts doesn't it?" Nick said,_

_"You are a monster! A MONSTER!" I yelled. Nick laughed and my heart started breaking more. He is such a heartless person how could he. He came over to me and and grabbed my arms and yanked me up. I yelped as he threw me on my bed. He got on top of me and I tried to push him off._

_"Stop moving" he said but I continued moving. He slapped me across the face. I cried harder. He slapped me over and over again until I finally stopped kicking and moving. I was awake and well aware of what he was doing and it hurt so much._

_"L-louis" I tried calling out. But he didn't come._

_"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" I heard someone say._

_"What?" I said confused._

"God dammit Harry wake up!" the voice said and that's when I opened my eyes and I was staring up at my ceiling. I felt hands touch my arm and I yelled.

"NO NO! GET OFF ME PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" I yelled.

"Harry baby it's me. It's me Louis. You were having a nightmare." he told me. I started crying.

"It felt so real Lou...I actually thought he killed you. I felt your cold body under my hands. It felt so real when he would slap me. It felt so real when he started-" I couldn't continue my sentence and I broke down more. Louis held me tight and rocked me back and forward. That was only 1 of the many nightmares that I had that night.

Nick destroyed me. Nick ruined me. I don't know if I can be fixed. Will this ever go away?


	12. The Aftermath

**Louis POV**

It's been a rough few weeks. Harry is not the same anymore. He is super paranoid everywhere we go and he is also really quiet. School is the worst part of it all though. When he is class, he has major episodes and is always sent home early. My mom gave me permission to stay with Harry until he is better. Anne has been helping me also in the process. There have been so many times where I wanted to break. Just to have a big breakdown and cry all my feelings out. But I have to be strong for Harry. I have to.

Right now I am driving to Harry's house since I just got out of school. I invited the boys over because I know they are missing Harry. He has been so distant to them. He is a little distant from me but not a lot. I am not mad about it either. He went through a lot and now he feels all that coming back. I walked into their house and went upstairs to Harry's room. I opened his door and saw Harry crying on his bed. I ran to him.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" I asked him. He was shaking so much in my arms.

"He's here. He was standing at the edge of my bed. He smiling at me." he said and I looked at him with sorry eyes.

"Babe you are hallucinating. He was never here." I told him but he shook his head no frantically.

"B-b-but it looked so real. How is it not?" he said and I just shrugged my shoulder. He nodded his head and started crying more. I held him until he fell asleep. Once he fell asleep, I laid him down on his bed and covered him up. I leaned down and kissed his head before leaving his room and going downstairs. I was doing my homework for about 30 minutes when I started hearing yelling.

"NO NO GET OFF OF ME!" Harry screamed. Oh no he is having another nightmare. I got up from the chair and started running up the stairs. "LOUIS HELP ME! LOUIS" he was yelling frantically. I opened the door and ran to him. I started shaking him awake.

"Harry open your eyes!" I told him but he was still fighting me off. "Harry wake up!" I yelled and he finally opened his eyes. He looked at me and started bursting into tears. I held him.

"I thought you weren't going to come. I was so scared" he said. I held him tighter.

"I'll always come to you Harry." I told him and he nodded his head. It's been like this for the past 3 weeks. He hasn't slept at all and when he does, he always has nightmares. I don't know what to do. I want this to all stop. That's how the rest of the afternoon and night went. Harry having nightmares and me comforting him after. To say I am stressed and tired is a major understatement. But I don't really care because I will do anything for my Harry.

Harry finally fell asleep again and this time it doesn't look like he is having a nightmare which is good. I stripped my clothes and got into bed with him. As I was about to turn around and hold him, his phone went off. I turned around and saw he had a message. I opened it and I was confused.

**Unknown Number: Hey Harry. Have I ever told you that you look so pretty when you sleep?**

**Unknown Number: Man those nightmares look pretty crazy.**

**Unknown Number: Oh btw it's Nick :)**

**Unknown Number: I know you are probably thinking "how the hell did you get my number?" Well let's just say I met up with a friend named Ed. He didn't talk much at first until I beat it out of him.**

All these messages are taking a spam of a few weeks now. He has been getting messages from Nick and he didn't say anything. That's probably why Harry is so paranoid all the time. Nick has been taunting him.

**Unknown Number: So Harry I know where you live and I have been watching you for a few days now.**

This one is from tonight.

**Unknown Number: I can't wait to have you back in my life. God I miss you so much Harry.**

**Unknown Number: I know you are seeing these so I am just going to say it.**

**Unknown Number: If you don't leave Louis, something bad will happen. Maybe someone will get killed? Maybe jumped? Maybe Zayn? He seems like a fighter huh? Niall and Liam too. Oh and let's not forget about your precious Louis. Hmm. I'll get him good.**

My blood ran cold.

**Unknown Number: but yea I'll text you tomorrow.**

**Unknown Number: Oh and Louis, stop reading your boyfriend's messages**

I froze. I turned around and looked at the window and I saw someone standing across the street.

**Unknown Number: byeee**

What the hell am I going to do!? I didn't sleep that night. I wanted to make sure Nick didn't come in here during the night. Harry has been getting messages from him for weeks now. Why didn't he tell me? No I am not mad, just disappointed. I need to come up with a plan. This can't go on for longer. I am going to stop Nick for good. I am going to do this for Harry.


	13. New Day New Plan

**Louis POV**

I woke up to someone kissing me all over my face. 

"Harry stop" I groaned.

"I'm not Harry" someone said. I screamed and jumped off the bed. I heard a chorus of laughter. "Morning beautiful" Niall said.

"Fuck off Nigel! Where is Harry?" I asked.

"He is downstairs making breakfast" Zayn said.

"Oh yes I love his cooking" I said. Everyone came up to me and hugged me good morning. I slapped Niall on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Niall said and I laughed. We walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning my love" I said to Harry. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Morning babe" he said. I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He sighed and leaned back into my hug.

"Aww you guys are so cute" Zayn said.

"Thanks" I replied. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Harry shouted.

"WOOP" Niall said excitedly. I swear this boy can eat it's insane. As we were eating I ketp dozing off. Thinking about what happened last night. I need to tell them I need to.

"Babe? You ok?" Harry asked me. I looked him in the eyes and shook my head no. 

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"I'll tell you guys after breakfast" I said and they nodded their heads. Once everyone was done eating I told them to come into the living. Liam and Zayn shared the love seat and Niall and Harry sat on the couch. "Ok guys so what I am going to tell you might be shocking. and scary" I said seriously. 

"Oh my god! Louis you're pregnant!" Niall, Zayn, and Liam shouted in unison.

"What!? No!? I am a guy" I told them. 

"Oh yea" Liam said. Harry laughed and I gave them all a glare. 

"Aww boo bear don't get all sassy. They were joking. Maybe" Harry said and they all started laughing.

"Anyway this is actually very serious. I think we are all in danger." I said and everyone shut up instantly. Confused and scared looks were all over the room.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"So last night I got on Harry's phone after I put him asleep. It was going off and I wanted to see what it was. He was getting messages from a unknown number." I said and Harry's eyes went wide. 

"Lou I am so sorry! I was going to tell you" Harry said frantically.

"No babe it's ok I am not mad. I understand don't worry" I told him and he nodded his head. "I'll read all the messages." I told them. They nodded their heads. "Hey Harry. Have I ever told you that you look so pretty when you sleep?" I said the first one and Harry sucked in a breath and the guys looked confused. "Man those nightmares look pretty crazy. Oh btw it's Nick :)" I said. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Zayn shouted. "How did he even get Harry's number" Zayn said trying to keep his cool.

"He said "I know you are probably thinking "how the hell did you get me number?" Well let's just say I met u with a friend names Ed. He didn't talk much at first until I beat it out of him. " I finished and Harry had tears in his eyes and Niall went to comfort him. Liam was shocked. I continued.

"So Harry I know where you live and I have been watching you for a few days now. I can't wait to have you back in my life. God I miss you so much Harry. I know you are seeing these so I am just going to say it." I stopped. I didn't wan to continue on. It hurts me that all my friends and I are in danger.

"What did he say next Lou?" Liam asked. I looked at them and took a big breath. 

"He said If you don't leave Louis, something bad will happen. Maybe someone will get killed? Maybe Zayn? He seems like a fighter huh? Niall and Liam too. Oh and let's not forget about your precious Louis. Hmm. I'll get him good. but yea I'll text you tomorrow. Oh and Louis, stop reading your boyfriends messages. byeee" I finished off.

"This is honestly bullshit." Niall said.

"I know. We are in danger. We need some kind of plan to fix this. I just don't know what." I said.

"Well let's think" Niall said. "Liam hurry we don't have time" Niall finished and we all laughed.

"Oh shut up Niall" Liam said and we started brainstorming ideas.

"Maybe we can kill him?" Zayn suggested

"No. No killing. We don't want to go to jail." I said.

"Lou you're a dumb ass. We can lure him somewhere. Then obviously he is going to try to hurt us so we kill him out of self defense. It's self defense." Zayn said. 

"True. But we need to prove it." I said.

"The video. The one were Nick saw you guys at the mall. The guy posted it. We can use that video to show the cops that he is 1) abusive and 2)dangerous. And in the video you can hear Nick say that he is going to try and get Harry. It's perfect" Liam said.

I nodded my head because it makes sense.

"I also have me" Harry spoke up. "I mean every scar, bruise and cut on my body is from him." Harry said and I felt a tear come out of my eye. I went over to him and hugged him. The other guys hugged them too. Harry came clean to Niall and Liam a few days after out anniversary. So they know the secret.

"That's a good idea. Ok that's plan B. We need a plan A" I said.

"Maybe we can just go to the cops and file a report on him. He could get arrested." Niall said. I nodded my head.

"We can also get the video." Liam jumped in. I nodded my head. Harry was still in my arms hugging me as we continued talking about ideas. 

"Maybe we can trick him into confessing that he abused Harry. Like one of us gets a mic and we put it on ourselves and then we can meet up with him and he confesses. Than we can take it to the cops. Like in the movies" Niall said.

"Yes Niall!" I shouted. "That's actually a real good idea. Do we agree on these 2 plans?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Harry do you agree?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "Ok than it is set! Let's go get rid of Nick" I finished off. They all nodded their heads and we started working. I hope one of these works. Let's hope nothing backfires on us. 


	14. Plan A and B (part one)

**Louis POV**

"Ok so we know the plan right?" I asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Ok let's get this started." I said and we started working.

"Harry come here please" Liam called out. Harry walked over to Liam. "Ok so this is the mic." Liam said holding up a shirt. "The mic is sewed into the shirt. The mic is already recording. It's always recording. You are going to put it on. Oh and there is a camera in there too. Hehe. So we will be able to see what you are seeing. " Liam finished with a smile. Harry nodded his head and took off his shirt. I stared at his body.

"Hey Lou stop drooling over Harry and get to work" Niall said and I blushed. Harry laughed.

"It's like the first day of school Lou" Harry said and started laughing more.

"Ugh Haz don't bring that up." I said and he laughed. He got his shirt on and was ready. I am conflicted about this whole thing. I don't want Harry to go, but he is a good target. Zayn made that clear. To say I am nervous is a major understatement. 

"Ok Haz text Nick saying that you want to meet up." Liam said and Harry nodded his head. He grabbed his phone and started texting Nick.

"Ok I sent the message." he said. We nodded our heads and waited for a ding. A few minutes later his phone dinged. "Ok he wants me to meet him at this abandoned house that is about 2 blocks down. He wants me to go alone." Harry said and Liam nodded his head.

"Harry are you sure about this? Let me take your place please I don't want you to go." I said frantically. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Harry came over to me.

"Lou yes I am sure. I am going to be ok. Don't worry babe I got this" he said and I nodded my head. "I love you" he told me.

"I love you too babe. So much" I replied and kissed him. I kissed him like it was going to be our last kiss. I made sure I put all my feelings into it. Love, scared, care, worried, etc. Every emotion is put into this kiss. We pulled back and I hugged him. 

"Ok I am going to go. I love you guys so much" Harry said.

"We love you" Niall spoke for all of us.

"Hey after this we can enjoy a nice meal at McDonald's" Harry said and we all nodded our heads and laughed. "Bye" he said and he left.

"I am so scared guys" I said now letting the tears go. "I don't want to lose him" I said. They all came running towards me. I sobbed into their arms crying my soul out.

"C'mon let's go to the guest room. That's where I set up the computers for Harry's camera." Zayn said and I nodded my head. 

Please come back to me Harry. Please don't leave me...

**Harry's POV**

I opened the door to my house and closed it. I started walking down the cracked sidewalk. I am so nervous and scared for this. This can go anyway. Nick is a psychopath. You don't know what he is going to throw at you. He is unpredictable. After walking for about 10 minutes, I finally made it to the house. I took a deep breath and walked to the front door.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. " _You dumb ass it's abandoned"_ my inside voice said. I cringed at my stupidity. I opened the door and walked in. It was pretty dusty inside. The floors and stairs were cracked and the walls were torn up. 

"Harry my love. I was afraid you weren't going to come" I heard a voice said. I looked to my right and Nick was standing there. I gulped and my hands started getting sweaty. He started walking towards me and I started backing up. "Aww love don't back away. There is no reason you should be scared." he said.

"Are you kidding me? You abused and raped me for months. Months!! You are pretty fucking stupid if you think I am not scared of you." I told him with a powerful voice. I am going to be brave. 

"Harry I know I abused and raped you for a long time, but I wasn't myself. Please I am not like that anymore." he said and I chuckled.

"Haha very funny. Nice try dick" I told him.

"Man you have changed. The Harry I knew was quiet and shy. Now you are all loud and confident. And you have a sassy mouth. I love it." he said and I literally gagged. 

"What do you want Nick?" I asked. Disgust filling my voice. He laughed.

"You. I want you Harry. I want you back into my life. I promise I won't hurt you. I love you." he told me.

"Well I don't want you and I don't love you. I want you out of my life" I told him. His face changed from cocky and sophisticated to a serious and angry one. I gulped in fear. _Where the hell are they?_

 _"_ Don't you ever talk to me like that again Harry!" he said angry. He started coming closer to me and I started backing up more.

"Get away from me!" I said with fear now laced into my voice. My heart started beating 10 times more faster than ever. I started running. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could with Nick trailing behind me. I ran down the medium sized hallway and ran into a room and closed the door. I locked the door and backed away from.

Nick started banging on the wooden door. Chips of wood falling from each bang. "Let me in Harry!" he said. I shook my head and let my tears fall. I sat down on the wall and put my head in my knees.

"Louis I am so scared please hurry" I cried out. I want to be with him. He is my safe place. My home. All I want is Louis and he is not here. But he will be soon right? Oh god Louis please hurry. The door fell to the ground and Nick came tumbling in. I screamed. I started back crawling away from Nick. I eventually hit the wall and I was frozen. I couldn't move anymore. All the feelings I use to get, all came back.

"Thought you can run from me? Haha nice try." he said and chuckled after. I was a full on mess now. "Aww Louis isn't here to save you? Poor thing. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you" he finished off and yanked me by the hair. I yelped in pain.

"HEY LET HIM GO!" I heard someone scream. Nick turned around and saw Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn there. 

"Ah you guys finally showed up. Welcome to the party" he said. They started coming towards us but Nick quickly took out his gun and wrapped his arm around my neck. He pointed the gun at my temple. "One more step and he dies" Nick said and everyone froze.


	15. Plan A and B (part two)

**Harry's POV**

My sad eyes met Louis crying eyes.

"My Harry. Oh my god!" Louis cried out.

"Louis. Please help me" I said but Nick tightened his arm to make it more difficult for me to talk. Louis took a step forward and Nick clocked the gun. He froze again. He shook his head.

"Nick please let him go. Please!" Louis begged but Louis just laughed. I looked at Zayn and saw he was reaching for the back of his pants. Quickly he pulled out a gun and shot Nick in the shoulder. He released me and I ran to Louis. 

"Harry my love. Oh my god I am so glad you are in my arms right now. I thought I was going to lose you" Louis said with tears streaming down my face.

"Louis I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Louis please don't let me go. Please" I said and Louis shook is head and hugged me tighter. I heard another gun shot and I turned around and saw Liam holding his stomach. I screamed.

"LIAM NO" I said and I ran towards him. Louis following behind me. Louis took off his shirt and put it on Liam's wound. "Just press down on it." I told him and he nodded his head. I looked at Zayn ans he was on top of Nick beating the shit out of him. One more punch and Nick was out. 

"The ambulance and cops are on there way." Zayn said and we all nodded our heads. I stood up and so did Louis. We walked over to the other corner of the room. His back was on the wall and I stood in front of him. Both my hands went up to his face and I held it. He copied my movements and did the same thing. 

We were staring at each other and then we both started leaning in. Before our lips touched I whispered "I love you Louis"

"I love you too Harry" he said and we connected our lips. I kissed him like it was the end of the world. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. We smiled into the kiss.

"HARRY WATCH OUT" Niall yelled and before I knew it, a big BANG was heard. I gasped into Louis mouth. Next thing I knew blood was coming out of my mouth and my shirt was getting soaked. I looked into Louis eyes and fell to the floor.

"HARRY NOOOO!!" Louis cried out. He fell to the floor and held me. He had my blood on his lips. "Harry please stay with me. Don't go." Louis cried. I looked at Zayn and he picked up his gun and shot nick in the head and Nick fell. Zayn and Liam came rushing over to me.

Zayn where is the ambulance!" Louis said freaking out.

"I don't know Lou they said they were on their way when I called them." Zayn replied. I looked up into Louis eyes. My once green and bright eyes, now dark and and empty. It was getting harder to breathe. 

"Harry don't leave me stay with me please" Louis begged. I nodded my head and tried to stay. But I can't hold on anymore. It's time.

"Zayn, Niall and Liam, thank you for being my friend. I am so thankful for you guys. I love you" I told him and they shook their heads. Tears falling from their eyes. I looked over at my Louis and I reached up for his face. 

"Harry stay with us c'mon don't go." he begged. 

"Louis thank you for helping me come out of my shell. Thank you for loving and caring for me. I am so glad I met you. You are my everything." I said.

"Don't talk like that Harry. Stop" Louis told me. I pulled his head down with my hand and kissed his lips. I released our lips and wiped away the blood. Louis started crying more. I wiped his tears away. 

"I-i love you L-Lou" I said. My grip on his face loosened and I started losing my vision. Everything was getting blurry.

"Harry. Harry! The ambulance is here! You are going to be ok" Louis said and I gave him a smile. I looked into his eyes and next thing I knew, I took my last breath.

**Louis POV**

"Harry. Harry! The ambulance is here! You are going to be ok" I told him. He gave me his famous smile. He looked into my eyes and his eyes were telling me something. I figured out what they were saying and I started crying more. I heard Harry take his last breath and then he was gone.

"HARRY NO! HARRY NO NO NO!! HARRY PLEASE COME BACK!" I screamed in pain. "My Harry. My Harry is gone." I whispered. Zayn, Liam and Niall hugged me. "NOOOO" I screamed into their shirts. The love of my life is gone. He brought me so much happiness and joy. My everything is gone. I wasn't ready to let go. I can't let him go. I can't....


	16. Alternate Ending

**Harry's POV**

My sad eyes met Louis crying eyes.

"My Harry. Oh my god" Louis cried out.

"Louis. Please help me" I said but Nick tightened his arm to make it more difficult for me to talk. Louis took a step forward and Nick clocked the gun. He froze again. He shook his head.

"Nick please let him go. Please!" Louis begged but Louis just laughed. I looked at Zayn and saw he was reaching for the back of his pants. Quickly he pulled out a gun and shot Nick in the shoulder. He released me and I ran to Louis.

"Harry my love. Oh my god I am so glad you are in my arms right now. I thought I was going to lose you" Louis said with tears streaming down my face.

"Louis I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Louis please don't let me go. Please" I said and Louis shook is head and hugged me tighter. I heard another gun shot and I turned around and saw Liam holding his stomach. I screamed.

"LIAM NO" I said and I ran towards him. Louis following behind me. Louis took off his shirt and put it on Liam's wound. "Just press down on it." I told him and he nodded his head. I looked at Zayn ans he was on top of Nick beating the shit out of him. One more punch and Nick was out.

"The ambulance and cops are on there way." Zayn said and we all nodded our heads. I stood up and so did Louis. We walked over to the other corner of the room. His back was on the wall and I stood in front of him. Both my hands went up to his face and I held it. He copied my movements and did the same thing.

We were staring at each other and then we both started leaning in. Before our lips touched I whispered "I love you Louis"

"I love you too Harry" he said and we connected our lips. I kissed him like it was the end of the world. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. We smiled into the kiss.

"HARRY WATCH OUT" Niall yelled and before I knew it, a big BANG was heard. I gasped into Louis mouth. Next thing I knew blood was coming out of my mouth and my shirt was getting soaked. I looked into Louis eyes and fell to the floor.

"HARRY NOOOO!!" Louis cried out. He fell to the floor and held me. He had my blood on his lips. "Harry please stay with me. Don't go." Louis cried. I looked at Zayn and he picked up his gun and shot nick in the head and Nick fell. Zayn and Liam came rushing over to me.

Zayn where is the ambulance!" Louis said freaking out.

"I don't know Lou they said they were on their way when I called them." Zayn replied. I looked up into Louis eyes. My once green and bright eyes, now dark and and empty. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Harry don't leave me stay with me please" Louis begged. I nodded my head and tried to stay. But I can't hold on anymore. It's time.

"Zayn, Niall and Liam, thank you for being my friend. I am so thankful for you guys. I love you" I told him and they shook their heads. Tears falling from their eyes. I looked over at my Louis and I reached up for his face.

"Harry stay with us c'mon don't go." he begged.

"Louis thank you for helping me come out of my shell. Thank you for loving and caring for me. I am so glad I met you. You are my everything." I said.

"Don't talk like that Harry. Stop" Louis told me. I pulled his head down with my hand and kissed his lips. I released our lips and wiped away the blood. Louis started crying more. I wiped his tears away.

"I-i love you L-Lou" I said. My grip on his face loosened and I started losing my vision. Everything was getting blurry.

"Harry. Harry! The ambulance is here! You are going to be ok" Louis said and I gave him a smile.

"Everyone back away move please" A woman's voice said. Louis let go of my hand and moved to the other side with the guys. I got lifted on the stretcher and they rushed me to the back of the ambulance. Louis was following right behind me. 

"May I please go?" Louis asked and the lady nodded her head. Louis jumped in and instantly took my hand. "Meet me at the hospital" Louis shouted at the the guys and they nodded their heads. The doors closed and we drove off to the hospital. 

We finally made it into the hospital and they got me out. We walked through the double doors.

"He's lost a lot of blood" someone said and rushed me quickly. "Sir I am going to have to ask you to stay back" the lady told him and Louis nodded his head.

"I'll be here waiting for you Harry" he shouted and the doors closed.

***2 hours later***

I woke up to the sound of someone crying next to me. I opened my eyes and my eyes focused around the room. I looked over to my left and saw my mom. She had her head on my hand. 

"M-mom" I said. She shot up quickly.

"Harry! My babe oh my god I am so glad you are ok. I was so scared. I thought I lost you." she said sobbing her eyes out. I tried to get up to hug her but I was in pain and I groaned really loud. "No baby stay laying down" she said and I nodded my head.

"W-where is Louis?" I asked.

"He is in the cafeteria" she said.

"Mom can you call him for me please" I said and she nodded her head. "I love you mom" I told her. 

"I love you too babe" she said and kissed my head before exiting the room. A few minutes later Louis came barging in. 

"Harry oh my god you're awake" Louis said and I smiled and nodded my head. "I missed you so much" Louis said and came over to me and kissed me. I missed our kisses. The rest of the day Louis never left my side. 4 days later, I was released. Louis came over to my house to help my mom help me. 

I have taken my medicine and now I am laying on the bed with Louis. He is on top of me kissing my neck. It's been too long since Louis and I did something like this and I mean yes I know I just got out of the hospital, but that's not gonna stop me.

"I love you Louis" I said.

"I love you too Harry" he responded. We continued doing our business and after a good 25 minutes, we were done. We laid side by side together and stared up at the ceiling. "You know, I don't know what I would have done if you never made it. I would have probably killed myself." Louis said and I closed my eyes tightly.

"I am so sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean too." I said and he shook his head.

"It's not your fault babe." he said and I nodded my head. "Haz I have to tell you something." Louis said. 

"Sure babe what's up?" I said.

"I almost lost you. I knew I loved you but when that happened, it made me realize that I may have loved you a lot more than a thought. When I first saw you I had a fat crush on you. It was embarrassing. Anyway when we became friends it was so hard to not kiss you or hold you like you were mine. But when I finally confessed my feelings for you and you felt the same, I was on cloud nine. Ever since then, I have fallen truly, madly, deeply in love with you Harry." Louis said and I was on the verge of tears.

"Louis why are you saying all this?" I asked.

"I am saying this for a reason Harry. You are the love of my life. The light on my darkness days. You are always here for me even when you don't have to be. You make me feel alive. You make me smile and laugh and actually happy to live. I want this to last forever Harry." Louis said. He started getting off the bed and he got down on one knee. He opened the little black box and it showed a ring.

I gasped "Lou-" he cut me off.

"This incident made me think I was never going to see you again. This incident made me realize that I was never going to be able to move on and be happy because you aren't here. This incident made me realize that anyone's life can end in a second and I don't want to take any chances. So will you Harry Styles make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Louis asked.

I was crying now. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. Louis had the biggest smile on his face.

"Wait really?" he said shocked.

"yes yes 100 times yes!" I said and I ran into his arms and kissed him. "I love you Louis" I said.

"I love you to Haz. Always and forever"


End file.
